


Freewheeling

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy didn't know why he was stuck babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freewheeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2006.

It was rather disturbing to watch the brat. He came off as human, almost unerringly so at times, but he wasn’t. The defective runt may have been able to use alchemy, even had the arm and leg to go with that little façade of humanity, but he wasn’t. It was rather like watching a human act like an animal, amusing unless it interfered with the moral standards of the people around them.

Envy didn’t have that particular issue, but watching the child long after mommy made him angry in ways that he wasn’t going to look at too closely. The brat hadn’t had another life, he just had this. He should be _grateful_ that he’d never had the memories of some lowly human. But was he? No. No, he was sitting here crying because he hadn’t gotten to be with mommy, and mommy hadn’t wanted him.

What a crock of shit.

“Shut up already!” The kick jarred the small homunculus into the desired silence, and Envy propped his hands on his hips. “What’re you mourning over a human for, huh? So she didn’t want you, big _deal_. You don’t see the rest of us crying and moaning over how our creators ditched us, do you?”

Sniffling, peering up through that rats nest some would try to call hair, the boy shook his head. “No. But none of you-”

Another kick cut off whatever might have been the answer, and the eldest sin let out an aggrieved breath. “Look, whatever you were about to say? Forget it. You’d be wrong anyway. You’ve been aware how long now? Eight, nine years?”

“Eleven, I think.” Sniffling, he scrubbed at his eyes, though at least there was wariness in the almost human blue. The brat could learn. Envy wasn’t sure if that was pleasing or not, but for the moment he’d take it as a good thing. 

“You met Lust, did you see her carrying on like that? A mess all over the floor that wouldn’t shut up for hours on end?” Envy only waited for the wide-eyed look that signified he remembered the other sin before he hauled the boy roughly to his feet, a sardonic eyebrow arching. “You do I see. She’s almost as old as you. _Such_ an example.” 

When Wrath quailed under the look, Envy just tossed him back to the floor, giving him a kick to get him moving. This little exercise was almost fun. 

“You haven’t met Sloth yet. She’s four, gets all the important jobs. You’d never see her carrying on like that.” Another sharp kick followed the words, spurring the young sin to bare his teeth and skitter out of range. “You wouldn’t see her making any fuss like you do.”

The next time Envy moved forward, the smaller sin lashed out, hands going through the floor to jerk the elder sin off balance, small form trembling with something other than tears for the first time in several hours. “Stop it! Stop talking about people I don’t know. I’m not them. I’m not them, I’m not a _girl_!”

Fortunately, the brat still needed practice with that talent of his, and Envy took advantage of it, lunging to knock the small form onto his back against the ground. He ignored the bloody gurgle caused when the smaller form had something sharp driven through his back on impact. “Listen here you overgrown rat. I don’t give a shit what you are. If you weren’t so stupid, you could be useful, but you aren’t, so you’re not. You think anyone wants a brat around? Huh? They don’t. Knock off the shit, and maybe you’ll have a chance to get somewhere.” Keeping the boy pinned on whatever was making the blood flow; Envy stuck a knee on his small chest. “If I compare you to a girl, then be compared to a girl, don’t _fucking_ contradict me.”

When the brat closed his eyes and relaxed, Envy wondered if the brat was breakable. The impression didn't outlast the hands sinking into his chest and yanking him close. “I will if I want to. You’re not any mama. You’re not a daddy. You’re _nothing_.” Slit violet met slit violet when the boy grinned, keeping the older sin right where he was with a hold the older sin was sure the boy shouldn’t have been able to get on him. “I don’t have to listen to you at all.”

Hissing, Envy braced one hand on the boy’s chest, the other on the floor, and shoved. He hadn’t had the foresight to consider that the pest could sink through flesh just as well as he’d been able to move through the floor during their first proper talk, and it presented a serious problem. The brat was smart enough to try and take in his hand when he tried to get loose, and struggling in a position like that would get him absolutely nowhere. “You little fuck. Release me now. I’m sure it wouldn’t take me long to figure out where those stones of yours are from the inside.”

“Nuh uh! Even if you do, I can do it right back!” He twisted, shoving to tumble the older sin over onto his back, eyes bright as he leaned down, and it seemed suddenly that the dirty thing thought he was _playing_.

Realizing that the boy didn’t think he was serious, he shifted shape slightly, making the hand inside the brat’s chest something sharp and hard before slicing straight out of his body with a warm spray of blood. Using the moment of death, he hefted the leg still between them to kick the boy away, ignoring the way it jerked his bones out of place in favor of getting the brat away from him. 

Clearly startled, hurt by the premature shortening of the game, Wrath gave the older sin a positively pathetic look, clutching his chest as though he’d expected it to still be bleeding for some reason. “Envy, that _hurt_.”

Ignoring the way the boy’s eyes were watering, the look of confused entreaty his charge was offering him, he gave the small sin another vicious kick and stalked away. The brat was crying again, but this time Envy decided to ignore it. It just wasn’t worth the hassle.


End file.
